


Spokój

by AmyTheEleventh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1702382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyTheEleventh/pseuds/AmyTheEleventh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not healthy to be alone and brood over something you can't change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spokój

**Author's Note:**

> [Based on this tumblr ask.](http://theeleventhamy.co.vu/post/86861502209/i-know-this-has-probably-been-said-a-lot-but-you-will)

_I’m a werewolf, you fucking little shit, of course I can hear you, I just don’t want you to come in._ Derek huffs in frustration as Stiles continues to ramble outside the loft door.

“Derek, come on, let me in, I brought food and everything, and it’s not healthy to be alone and brood over something you can’t change, because Scott told me that he’s hasn’t heard from you in week and it know it’s because it’s because of the anniversary of Boyd’s death and-” Derek is at the door before Stiles can finish the sentence. “Hey, buddy,” Stiles says with a grin, completely ignoring the looking of seething anger on the wolf’s face. He pushes past Derek and puts three grocery bags stuff full of God-only-knows what on the counter. “I would have been here sooner in the week but Scott was completely against it and kept saying crap like, ‘Stiles, he’s gonna be in a bad mood! Stiles, just leave him alone! Let him mope!’ Okay, well he didn’t say mope but you get the idea and-”

Derek sighs and takes the few steps over to his couch, placing his head in his hands, because one, Stiles is exhausting to listen to sometimes, and two, everything Stiles had said was dead on and the weight of Derek’s guilt was beginning to choke him again.

“-but I figured you’d be okay if- hey, no, what’s wrong?” Stiles finally pauses in his monologue to register the fact that Derek is in distress. The wolf just sighs and leans back into the worn upholstery.

“Go home, Stiles,” he says, voice heavy with something Stiles doesn’t want to pinpoint.

“No,” the teenager says defiantly, going to sit beside Derek on the couch and ignoring the prompt look of agitation that was being thrown his way. “I’m gonna sit right here next to you until you tell me, in your own words, what’s wrong, because I already know what’s wrong, but I want to hear it from you because it’s been proven that talking through your issues-”

“If I tell you, will you shut up?!” Derek snaps, but Stiles seems to be unaffected. He just rests his elbows on his knees and looks on at Derek expectantly. Derek sighs again, but then takes a deep breath, holding it for a moment before exhaling.

“It _is_ about Boyd,” he says quietly, and Stiles stills beside him. “But it’s not just about Boyd. It’s about Erica, and Isaac, and Aiden and… Allison. It’s about you. It’s about letting Scott down. It’s about everyone I couldn’t manage to save because I really am the monumental fuck up that Peter used to tell me I am.”

“Derek, none of that was your-”

“Yes, it was, Stiles!” Derek’s on his feet now, agitated. “If I hadn’t turned the three of them, they’d all still be alive.”

“Isaac is alive,” Stiles reminded gently.

“Alive and brokenhearted and somewhere in France with Chris Argent, because I wasn’t smart enough to know how to save you from the nogitsune, and so Allison died, and now Isaac hates me because I let his little girlfriend die, who happened to be one of the most talented hunters I’ve ever met, and she was on our side Stiles, our most valuable asset, and she’s _dead_ , Stiles. _Dead_.”

Stiles lets the silence hang between them before he speaks. “Are you done?”

“I don’t know.” Derek exhales again, and this time it’s shaking and unsure, and Stiles doesn’t think he can handle watching Derek cry again.

“Come here,” Stiles says, patting the space right next to him. Derek comes reluctantly, and he hears Stiles’ heart speed up before he feels his hand at the back of his neck, carding through the short hairs there. Derek lets out a breath and sags a little bit towards Stiles, which was apparently his plan, because Stiles brings one leg up to rest on the couch and leaves the other foot on the floor, making the perfect space for Derek to slump against the human’s chest.

And for once, Derek doesn’t argue.

Stiles runs his fingers through Derek’s hair for a few minutes, just listening to him breathe, letting the silence settle around them before he speaks again.

“None of that is your fault,” he whispers, and Derek can’t do anything but whimper and close his eyes, burying his face in Stiles’ hoodie. “Yes, you were responsible for changing Boyd, Isaac, and Erica, but you saved them, Derek. You saved Isaac from his dad, and you gave Boyd somewhere to belong, and you changed Erica’s entire perspective on life. Made her feel like she was worth something. And that is such an important thing, especially when you go through the first sixteen years of your life feeling like less than nothing.” Derek shivers a little bit at that, and Stiles brushes the hair up from his forehead.

“They still died because of me,” Derek mumbles into Stiles’ Avengers shirt.

“They died _for_ you, Derek. Died for their pack. You did everything you could to protect them, right up to the last second. You cared about them. You gave them a family.” Stiles’ voice drops to a whisper. “You _loved_ them. That’s so important, Derek. You did such an important thing for all of them.” Maybe he mistakes it, but Stiles thinks he hears Derek _mewling_. He can definitely feel him relaxing, at least. Derek’s head is slumped against his chest, neck muscles loose, and his arms are wrapped around Stiles’ waist. He continues.

“And Isaac doesn’t hate you. He respects you, Derek. He’s so grateful for what you did for him.”

“He left me for Scott,” Derek intones flatly. Stiles makes a frustrated sort of noise.

“No need to sound like a bitter ex-boyfriend.” Derek grumbles and goes to sit up, but Stiles sort of frantically grabs at the back of his neck and holds him down. And Derek doesn’t fight it. “He didn’t leave you for Scott, Derek – okay, well, maybe he did – but the thing is, he’s still a part of your pack. You’re in Scott’s pack, Derek, whether you realize it or not. And I know you feel like none of us really care, but we do, Derek. Especially me.” Stiles’ hands pause in Derek’s hair for just a moment, but continue their work. “You’re so important to us, Derek. You’re family. Pack.”

“Scott doesn’t think so,” Derek mumbles, but Stiles can hear his conviction breaking.

“Shut up,” Stiles says, tugging at Derek’s hair for a moment. The wolf sighs and cuddles closer to him. “Scott cares about you, too, Derek. He’s not angry at you for… for Allison. He knows you were trying. We were all trying. Hell, Scott’s not even mad at me, and I’m the reason she’s…” They both let the sentence hang in the air. “You’re so valuable to our pack, Derek. You know so much more than any of us. And maybe it’s not really a pack, but it’s our pack. And you’re a part of it. We _need_ you, Derek.” Stiles pauses for a second, heart racing. “ _I_ need you.” Derek stiffens at that, and Stiles goes rigid like he wants to make a break for it, but Derek relaxes after a moment and hugs Stiles closer to him. The teenager lets out a deep breath. “Chris said something to us, before he and Isaac left,” Stiles whispers. “He said… said Allison died in the best way possible, considering the circumstances… Called it a Hunter’s Death. She died by her code, died protecting the ones she loved… She didn’t deserve to die, but she deserved the honor.”

“She should have lived.” Stiles sighs, because he agrees, but he’s not going to budge in his argument.

“Truer words, my friend.”

It’s quiet again for a bit before Derek speaks. “Why do you need me Stiles?” And Stiles doesn’t hesitate.

“Because you’ve saved mine and Scott’s collective asses more than I can count. And I get the feeling that the only reason I’m around right now has something to do with you.”

“You’d be wrong, but fine.”

Stiles chuckles, fingers brushing through Derek’s hair again. “Oh, don’t be modest.” He leans his face down so his lips are against Derek’s forehead, and they both tense up for a second before relaxing again, and Stiles definitely hears Derek mewl this time when he presses his lips against the wolf’s temple.

**Author's Note:**

> Spokój means 'peace' in Polish, if anyone was wondering.


End file.
